Daniel Marmoran
Daniel Marmoran is a contender on season one of Orbstar's fanfic, Glee: Project Bootcamp. Personality Daniel is a very kind guy who wants that everything is perfect for the people around him. He is quite insecure about himself because he doesn't look like he has finished the puberty yet. He is very mature. He can be tenacious as hell, but only if he really wants something, if not he is mostly not tenacious at all. He is very compassionate and always finds a way to blame the fault on him if something bad happens to someone else. He is very emotional and vulnerable. He adapts into his surroundings, if they are happy, he is happy, if they are sad he is sad. He can do nothing against it, it just happens. If the atmosphere is in the right feeling he is very funny and spontaneous. Background n school he wasn't mobbed at all, because in Germany the mobbing isn't that bad. There is just this one kid who is mobbed who was his best friend. Everytime she was mobbed in school he couldn't do anything, because he was very afraid of the bullies. Every single time this happened he felt bad for weeks. He tried to say sorry by singing very emotional songs to her and making her special presents, but he never thought it was enough. Though she was his best friend since the elementary school. He grew up without a dad who left his directly she told him that she was pregnant. He is mostly like his mother. When he was eight he began singing and with thirteen he began to play some musicals. He had just graduated from grammar school one year earlier than the other, because he skipped the 9th grade. He has begun to study performing arts in an university in Hamburg. 'Songs Solos PumpedUpKicks.png|Pumped Up Kicks (Individuality)|link=Pumped Up Kicks Solos (In a group number) Progress '''IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Season One Category:Eliminated